


Stranger Shorts

by pervertedmind_69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervertedmind_69/pseuds/pervertedmind_69
Summary: Bunch of smutty shorts that I will be writing of Stranger Things. The shorts will be based on season 2 of the show.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Spanking Dustin

“Dustin, you have been found guilty of going against the gang and your punishment is going to be a whipping on your bare butt,” pronounced Mike in Will’s bedroom. Will’s mom and brother were both out for the day and they had the whole place to themselves. 

Dustin looked down at his feet while standing in front of his best friends Mike, Lucas and Will. Max and Eleven had not been invited for the punishment as the group figured it was more of a boy’s thing.

“Take off your shorts and climb onto the bed. Get down on your hands and knees with your head down and ass in the air.”

Dustin knew there was no point in arguing and he had already accepted the terms of the punishment. He wasn’t specially embarrassed taking off his shorts in front of his friends. They had been naked in front of each other many times before. Still when he pulled down his shorts and threw them to the side he couldn’t help blush hotly. All three of his friends clothed and staring at his nakedness started to make him conscious about his body. 

He turned around quickly so they wouldn’t get to stare at his hairless soft penis but that only exposed his ass. All three boys felt themselves hardening on staring at Dustin’s round ass. It was perfectly round and soft. As Dustin clambered onto the bed and got on his hands and knees, it only made the guys hornier. The position completely exposed Dustin. His asscheeks opened up providing a peek at his pink asshole and his nuts and dick hung exposed between his legs. 

Mike, Lucas and Will all had raging hardons in their jeans at this point. “We will start with some hand spanking,” Mike said, lips suddenly dry at the delicious prospect of feeling those soft asscheeks in front of him. 

Mike moved to Dustin’s side, raised his hand in the air and slammed it against Dustin’s round soft ass. Will’s and Lucas’ mouth fell open as they saw Dustin’s whole ass jiggle with the hard slap. They moved closer to and joined in. All three boys started slapping Dustin’s ass with all their might, watching in fascination as his big fat ass jiggled crazily after every slap. 

The spanks were seriously hurting Dustin who cried out loudly after every smack. But they were also turning him on. His dick had grown rock hard and he was moving his ass back for every smack. 

All pretence now forgotten, the boys began openly molesting Dustin. Lucas spread his fat ass open started licking his asshole. Will who have hungry for cock, lay down underneath Dustin and started sucking his cock. Mike took out his hard cock and started stroking it at the hot sight in front of him. 

“I think he needs some more slaps,” Mike told Lucas, who agreed and stopped licking Dustin’s ass.

Both Mike and Lucas stood on either of Dusting and started slapping his fat ass hard and fast. Mike concentrated on the right cheek while Lucas on the left. They used all their strength and slapped Dustin’s ass hard. Dustin’s fat round ass bounced and jiggled as they smacked it. He was moaning loudly on being spanked while Will sucked his cock hungrily from under him. 

After around twenty slaps and Will’s enthusiastic sucking, Dustin started cumming in Will’s mouth who started swallowing it. Mike and Lucas continued spanking him as he came, watching his ass clench and unclench spasmodically. 

Will moved out from under him as Dustin plopped down on his chest exhausted, ass still in the air. The boys admired his fat round ass which now had pink handprints all over it. 

Lucas took out his hard cock of 6 inches.

“Guess it’s time for round 2."


	2. Max takes on the guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has fun with Lucas, Mike and Dustin.

Mike and Dustin were playing games in the basement. Lucas and Max had crept up to Mike’s room to fool around as nobody was home. After about half an hour Lucas burst into the bedroom looking really excited.

“Guys! Guys! Me and Max tried Vodka for the first time right now. We were making out and the vodka has made Max crazy horny. She wants you two to join us!”

“Wha-what?!” Mike sputtered. “Join you?!”

“Yeah, she wants to fuck you two guys too!”

“And you are okay with that?” Dustin asked stunned.

“Yeah! Actually sounds really hot to me. Come on, let’s go up!”

Mike and Dustin got up, barely being able to believe this was happening. Of course both of them found Max really hot but as Lucas’s girlfriend she was off limits. But if both of them wanted to have fun... what was the harm in that?

They trooped up the stairs, really excited, already sporting semis at the thought of what awaited them. Lucas waited outside the door and gestured them to enter first. Mike and Dustin entered the bedroom and both their jaws immediately dropped to the ground. Max was lying on the bed on her back, completely naked, legs spread wide apart, languidly touching herself.

“Hey guys!” she greeted them. Her eyes were a little dazed and there was a slight slur in her voice from the drinking. “Glad you could come. I have fantasized about this for such a long time. And I am so horny right now! Come on, take off your pants!”

Lucas walked in too, grinning like an idiot. “She’s quite something, ain’t she?

“Hey stalker, turn on some music. Let’s set the mood.” Max commanded Lucas.

Lucas put on some music and Max got up from the bed. Dustin and Mike had their pants off and sat down on the bed. Max started swaying to the music as the boys stared at her magnificent body. Her small perky breasts stood up proudly and her slim waist and long legs were jaw-dropping. She turned around and swayed her ass seductively. If the front sight had been amazing, the back was just mindblowing. She had a perfect bubble butt. Round and firm. She looked back at them, bit her lip, winked and smacked her ass. Mike almost came at the sight. As they watched she bent over, pushing her ass out towards them, and started twerking slowly, completely lost in the music. Her asscheeks bounced and jiggled as she shook her amazing ass. She went down low and her asscheeks parted giving a view of her pink asshole and wet pussy to the unbelieving eyes of the boys. 

Finally she turned around and sauntered confidently up to the boys sitting on the bed with their hard dicks in their hand. She knelt down and started sucking Mike off while stroking Dustin and Lucas with her hands. Mike moaned as Max enveloped the head of his cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue around. She sucked on it enthusiastically. Meanwhile her hands knew what they were doing, moving up and down, rubbing and stroking Dustin’s and Lucas’ cocks. 

Lucas who was now bursting with cum stood up and pulled Max up as well. 

“Enough foreplay,” he announced, pushing Max up on to the bed on her stomach. Max immediately got on her knees and raised her ass up in the air in the doggystyle position. Lucas lined his thick seven inches cock against her wet pussy and thrust in. 

Mike and Dustin stroked their cocks as they watched their best friends fuck. Max completely naked with her amazing round ass in the air was a sight to behold. And then Lucas fucking her hard and fast with his thick cock only made things hotter. Dustin moved towards Max’s face and she immediately started sucking his cock. Lucas slapped her ass hard as he fucked her.

“She loves it when I spank her ass,” Lucas told Mike as he smacked her ass hard again, making her round asscheeks jiggle and bounce. 

Mike moved up to her and slapped her ass as well. It was an amazing feeling slapping her round firm yet soft naked ass. He stroked his cock furiously as he saw Lucas fucking her thoroughly. Max was totally into it, throwing her fat sexy ass back with every thrust. Lucas was fucking her so hard that every time his hips slammed into her ass, they made a fleshy slapping sound. Her asscheeks bounced and jiggled with every impact.

Meanwhile Dustin was getting an amazing blowjob. Even while getting fucked she was sucking his cock enthusiastically. Dustin fondled and played with her pert and firm breasts as she sucked his cock. 

Suddenly Lucas felt himself close to orgasm. He buried his cock deep into her pussy and started cumming. Max screamed as she started cumming. Dustin who was also very close gave himself a stroke and started cumming all over Max’s face. As Lucas moved away, Mike immediately thrust his cock into Max’s sloppy and tight pussy. He fucked her as she lay in post-orgasmic bliss, moaning, eyes dazed. As he felt himself close, he pulled out and came all over her amazing ass. 

The four of them lay together naked on the bed after their bout of intense fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Many more to come. Open to suggestions. Do comment and let me know if you enjoyed it.


End file.
